The present invention relates to vehicle warning or emergency flasher devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle safety emergency flasher apparatus that automatically operates a flashing light system within, or in the vicinity of, a vehicle or other potential hazard to motorists in oncoming traffic by sensing when there is a vehicle approaching and, thereby, providing added safety and protection for users of the apparatus and for oncoming motorists while being designed to have low-power consumption in order to conserve the charge within the device's dry cell batteries or the vehicle's battery.
The use of vehicle emergency flasher devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, and notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which devices have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements, vehicle emergency flasher devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. Known prior art vehicle emergency flasher devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,914,651, 5,255,164; 5,103,383; 4,751,494; 3,908,179; 4,893,111 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 254,298.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the new vehicle safety emergency flasher apparatus. The inventive device is comprised of a housing and base, at least one light sensor electrically coupled to light emitting devices, multiple power sources and/or power cords and/or adapters, and a control switch.
In these respects, the vehicle safety emergency flasher assembly, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically operating a flashing light system within, or in the vicinity of, a vehicle by sensing when there is an approaching vehicle thereby offering protection for the user of the device, the user's vehicle, and oncoming drivers and their vehicles while conserving the charge within the battery of the vehicle in which the present invention is being used (when it is being powered by the user's vehicle).